Industrial laser projection systems are widely used today in different processes that require 3D templating: composite ply layup, assembly operations, painting mask layout, and others. It gives the user ability to eliminate expensive hard tools, jigs, templates, and fixtures. Laser projection also brings flexibility and full computer-assisted design (CAD) compatibility into the assembly process.
Laser projectors utilize CAD data to generate glowing templates on a three-dimensional work object surface. Glowing templates generated by laser projection are used in production assembly processes to assist in the precise positioning of parts, components, and the like on any flat or curvilinear surfaces. Presently laser projection technology is widely used in manufacturing of composite parts, in aircraft and marine industries, or other large machinery assembly processes, truss building, and other applications.
To ensure accurate projection, the laser projectors of the laser projection system are registered relative to the object coordinate system. In other words, the locations and orientation of the laser projectors in 3D space are determined with respect to the work object. Usually registration is accomplished using the projector's ability to scan retro-reflective targets attached to the object. This process is known as alignment or “buck-in.” Large objects or objects with highly contoured surfaces usually require coverage by more than one laser projector, each of which are be bucked-in.